Darkness
by New Moon 100
Summary: Ash was brutally rape by the man who called Drake. The boy was broken. Who was going to pick up the pieces and took care of Ash? Warning: rape/noncon, mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Darkness.

A piece of darkness.

"Arr…" Ash's head swan horribly when he regained his conscious. Everything was dark, like the vision flew in and out of the darkness. It was too hurt to open his eyes, to try and see where was he, what was happening to him.

The first thing that Ash realized was his both hand were tied roughly above his head. The chain was just barely fit around them, pulling them straight together. He could also feel the sticky liquid fell down his mouth and tasted it. _Blood? _Fortunately,the boy finally found some energy to open his eyes. To his horror, his wrist was being tied at the headboard of a bed.

The fear slowly swallow up Ash's mind. Why…why was he bound roughly on the bed? Ash tried to recall his memory. Yeah, he did remember. _Alley!_ After finish shopping with Brock, and then he turned into the alley. He did not notice that the shadow of a man appeared behind him. Before Ash looked back, he was hit by the hard object at the back of brain and fell unconscious. Why did someone kidnap him? A lot of questions rushed into the boy's mind. But later, he would find all the answers _if_ he had some sort of luck.

"W-what the…" Ash whispered, tugging the chain that was tied painfully to the headboard. He was still weak to move his body. "What is going on here…" Of course, he asked to no one particular. The victim's head throbbed horribly like he was hit by a car. _No…It must be a dream. It was a dream. _He imagined that the pain, the terror, the ache…were only the illusion. He was now lying on his _own_ bed, sleeping peacefully under the warm cover but not cold cover. Ash hated to admit it was real. It seemed that the person really kidnapped him and took him to somewhere else that he did not know. Or worse?

The sudden rattling of a doorknob caught Ash's eyes. The door swung open, and a man, dressed in black, slipped in side the room. He turned and locked the doorknob behind him, stepping towards the fear boy.

"Who are you?" Ash demanded hoarsely, try not to sound as shaking as he felt. The person glanced at him coolly, like they were going to plan some idea on Ash. "Answer me!"

"Well, well…it seems that my little boy has awaken…" The man rumbled. Ash's blood began to run cold, watching him walked closer and closer to him. "I know you are not comfortable with this. Just wait a little bit longer. I will help to fix this." His fiery eyes stared at Ash.

"Wait…who are you," Ash gasped in horror. "What is this…w-what is going on here…unn…what do you want!?" He shrieked as the man stood at the bedside. He just had a few inches far from the man, the heart nearly jumped out of his heart. "Your name is Ash Ketchum. Ha…you are very easy to recognize."

Ash tried to regain his voice to ask what was going on, but he managed to ask, "What d-do…you want, you jerk."

"What do _I_ want?" He smirked. The cold, emotionless expression faded away as he scanned the younger one's body lustfully. "I want _you_!" Using his thumb caressed Ash's smooth face.

"M-me…!" Ash gasped, still trying to use his brain to figure out what was going on. "P-please…I do not have anything…you w-want!"

"Oh…really?" The man learned forward, resting his large hand on Ash's chest, his face only had one inch from the smaller one. Ash flinched away, silently praying that it was a cruel joke and the man just played with him. "Ash, you are really stupid sometimes…" He cupped the boy's jaw and force to looked at him. "Say, how old are you?"

Well, that was a weird question. "…fourteen." Ash whimpered, tears began to well his eyes. He tried to shut his eyes and avoided the man's eyes but useless. "I am only fourteen…" The man did not response in any minutes, just running his free hand though Ash's hair/

With slightly warning, the man began to pull the vest off the body and tear the shirt in pieces, tossing them aside. Ash finally realized that he was trying to undress him. "Stop!" He screamed. "Please…please stop!" He did not stop, though, not unti he finished to tear all of the boy's clothes and tossed them aside, revealing his pale, smooth skin. Ash squeezed his eyes shut as the man stripped all of his own clothes off.

He pressed against the smaller one. Ash squirmed unwillingly beneath him as he felt the erection throb him painfully. Free hands roamed a lot more freely, the nails digging into the boy's fresh until it was torn and bleed. Ash arched and screamed in pain, silently praying that it would end soon. The man would never get the satisfaction about taking Ash's virginity, his innocent but he only want to let the boy suffer. When the smaller one bleed more, he could get his disgusting pleasure.

The man shifted on top of Ash, sitting on his chest. His hand grabbed the boy's jaw tightly, jerking his head towards painfully. "Suck it, you little whore." He ordered. "If I felt teeth, I will definitely murder you after having you virginity." Ash did not have any choice. Within a second, his thoughts cut off when the man forceful himself into his mouth. Ash could barely breath. He had tried to scream but no voice coming out of his throat. The man moaned in pleasure as he came inside Ash's mouth.

He pulled out and lied on the top of his body again.. The face have only a few inches from his. "So beautiful," He murmured. "I sure you will gain a lot of money when you become a pretty whore." He cupped Ash chin and kissed his cheek forcefully and greedily. "Please stop…" Ash begged, hoping the man would let go of him. "P-please…stop. I-I…beg of you." The man suddenly pressed his mouth against his and silenced his pleading, tasting each corner of his mouth.

He pulled away and spread Ash's legs harshly, like he was going to tear them off from his body. "Let's get into some real fun, boy." He smirked. Ash really hated his smirk. Without giving the boy preparations, the man quickly forced his large, 8-inch penis completely inside him. This caused the boy a great deal of pain and the boy had the tears rolling down his cheek.

"Arrrr! I-it hurts…stop, please! I am begging of you!" Ash yelled. The boy under the stronger one continued to struggling violently and screaming in pain. The harder he slammed into him, the boy would cry even more. Sometimes, he did love the scream that Ash made. It just like some sort of music running into his ears. He loved it. Ash cried louder as the man slammed into it harder. Ash could feel the blood flowing out his hole and stained the sheet. Getting tired of the boy's screaming, he backhanded him hard but it would not stop his cries. The man kept smacking across his face again and again until the boy's voice was hoarse. Blood came out of the weak boy's mouth.

Some hope brought into Ash's mind. His bare, thin legs was wrapped around the man's waist. _Hope it works…_He took a deep breath and used all his strength to pull the man off the bed. He tumbled off the bed and get hit on the floor. A really loud smack. Of course, Ash hoped that he would lock unconscious or died. However, luck was not on his side. He was not unconscious. He was going to be furious.

Then, the man pulled the rope on the table. Grapping Ash 's legs and pulling them as far as he could. Ash struggled as the man bounded each of his feet to either side of the bed, making him immobile. "You…little…slut…!" He climbed on the top of Ash again and slammed into his body a lot harder. "How dare you FIGHT BACK??!!! I will kill you!!" The blood began to flow more than before. "Please! I am sorry!" Ash screamed. "P-please…stop! I am begging of you."

"Do you really expect me to believe in you, huh?" The man grabbed Ash's throat and slammed it down numerous time violently. "I…will kill you!" The man continued to torture the boy until he was bleeding all over his body. The man moaned in pleasure and finally came inside the bloody boy's body. Some of the semen split out on the spread legs. Ash felt dirty. His innocent, pride, identity, virginity had taken away. He had lost everything in his life.

"I want my toy to know my name before they bleed to death." He smirked. "My name is Drake." He took the black clothe out and blindfolded him. Without having a last look on the boy, Drake stormed out of room. Ash did not know how many hours or minutes had passed. All he hoped was to have someone to rescue him from the hell.

The sudden footsteps seemed to come to his room. _No…not again._ The footsteps was closer and closer. _No…please no…_Ash sensed that someone had entered the room, walking to towards him. _B-back off…_The boy felt quiet strange that it seemed he was not hurting him and he undid the rope that was bounded his legs and placed them gently on the bed. Then, He began to remove the chains that hurt the boy's wrist.

"P-please…no…don't hurt me anymore…" Ash pleaded and found that his voice was hoarse and make people unbearable to hear. "I am not going to hurt you." The voice…the voice was familiar and gentle. Once the fabric was removed from his eyes, Ash opened his eyes at once, wanted to see who saved him. The boy promised he would repay anything to the kind person. The person appeared in front of him really shocked him.

"Lance…?" Tears welled up the broken boy's eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Lance sighed as he looked at the clock on the other side of room. Currently, he was in the hospital, waiting for the result of Ash's test. They had gotten to the hospital only two days ago. And Ash was taken in the emergency room when they had just arrived. By the time, the doctors had already finished, they told him Ash was in coma and serious situation. They had found out that Ash had a few broken ribs, multiple stabs, a broken nose, a torn throat, the cuts and bruise nearly covered his thin body, especially his two thighs. How can this cruel man do such things on this little boy?

Lance sighed again and looked at the sleeping figure on the bed. Ash had regained the original color on his face but still pale. The bandages nearly wrapped all around his body and the air mask was covered on his face. Since Ash had lied on the hospital bed, Lance had never left beside him. He took the boy's hand and stroke it gently with his thumb. He wanted Ash to wake up. On the bed, he looked like a dead people. Lance could never imagine the boy was hurt horribly in that way.

The door was opened and Agatha stepped in. "Lance, you have not eaten any food in this day. You can visit Ash tomorrow, right?" She said in her usual old, dead tone but behind the sentence, she was dead worried about Ash. She also noticed Lance was holding the boy's hand. Agatha knew that Lance always had a crush on him when they first met about rescuing the red gyarados. But the dragon master did not show his feeling as they met again in the Team Magma. Oh! What a waste! "No, thanks. I want to stay him until Ash woke up." Lance still looked at the boy but not the old woman stand beside him. "Well, it will be fin with me. Remember to confess your feelings after Ash woke up." After that, she made her exit. Lance furiously blushed after he heard that Agatha had known he was in love with Ash.

Lance snapped out of thought as he heard a small groaned from the boy. He tried to call out his friend's name. "L…Lance?" He managed to speak before he coughed. Lance handed in a glass of water to him. Ash gulped down quickly and he felt a slightly better. "How do you feel, Ash?" Lance's voice was full of…concern? No. His mind must play tricks on him. Ash thought he was still in the dark room, being tortured by the man who was called Drake. Like he said, no one was going to love him. He was…used and dirty now. No one…yeah, no one. "A-Ash?" Lance stuttered nervously as the boy stared blankly at the older trainer. He could feel Ash gasped as he rubbed the boy's in circle gently.

"Why…do…care…m-me?" Lance clearly felt his heart ache as he heard Ash's hoarse voice but also the face was slightly blushed at the question, for a few seconds, he did not say anything. Ash looked down and silently cried. "I…know. I…dirty and a trash." That was the words that he heard. Lance felt the pure anger filled the heart. If he was not late, the boy would not suffer like this. Ash gasped in surprised as the shoulders was grabbed and turned towards the dragon master who was looking straight in the boy's eyes fiercely. "What makes you think that you are a piece of trash, huh? Remember, Ash. You are a good pokemon trainer and you have become the youngest champion. You are not a trash, Ash"

"R-Really? But why… you…" Ash's voice began to shake and ready to break down into tears. Lance gave a soft smile to comfort the boy. "Ha…what do you mean by why? I have no reason to help people that I…um..." Ash looked at him questionably. "Well, I…um…I…" In fact, Lance really wanted to say "I love you" with whole heart but he was afraid of Ash would reject him. "Um…it is fine. The doctor said that you can leave the hospital after a few days. Take good care." Lance stood up and reached the doorknob. "Wait, where are you going?" Ash questioned. "I will take a look on my dragonite since he had battled poorly at the last battle." Without saying "Goodbye" to Ash, Lance left the boy alone in the hospital room.

It had been a few weeks since Ash had moved into the head quarter of elite four. Four of them all agreed to let the boy stay and get heal from the horrible incident. But the scenes of torturing, beating were still wondering in his mind. Every night, a loud shriek could be heard from the Ash's room. Everyone would come at once and comfort him with some soft, encourage words. However, the nightmare still wandered in his mind and it would never leave him.

"_No…please. D-Don't touch me."_

"_There is no way that you can escape. Give in now."_

"_Somebody, please help. Somebody, PLEASE!"_

"_That's enough! No one is going to rescue you."_

"_It can't be…L-Lan…ce…please."_

"_So it is the damn dragon trainer again. You will regret for saying his name."_

"_I-I am sorry…please…stop."_

"_You are mine NOW!"_

"_No!"_

_Weeping. Crying. Screaming. Laugh. The Sharp Pain. It was really hopeless for him. There is no way out, no other choice to make. How could something terrible things happed to him?_

A loud shriek echoed throughout the entire room. Ash did not even realize that the scream was actually belonged to him until Ash felt a slightly pain under his throat. Ash looked around the room and was surprised to see Lance sitting besides him.

"It is okay now, Ash. It is just only a nightmare."

Ash slowly regained his breath. "huh?" He asked, was surprised to hear that voice. Ash could tell he had never been so happy in his entire life. He was glad he was safe. He was out. "Lance?"

"Yes?"

"Did you catch him?"

"Oh! Do you mean the guy who called Drake. Not yet. He was properly gone to somewhere else. The police still could not find him."

"Will he come back for me?"

"Nope." Lance replied without hesitation. "It is no way for him to come back. I promise."

"Lance. Thanks. Sometimes, I do not really know that how can I pay you back." Ash gave his most innocence smile to the older trainer.

"Wow…" Ash said while he was having a nice walk with lance in the garden. "How long have I been lying on the bed?"

""Um…about a few days." Lance replied softly.

"That long…?" The younger boy said. "A few days!?" Ash turned his head towards Lance in one second. The dragon trainer was afraid that the younger on would snap his neck. What was he supposed to do lying on the bed for two weeks?

"Indeed, Ash. It is true."

"Oh…that's bad."

"Ash, I need to tell you something. You said you did not know pay me back, right? Do you remember that night?"

"Yes…and…" Before Ash knew it, he felt Lance's warm lips pressing on his own. When Lance started to lick his bottom lips to ask for permission, Ash's parted and let Lance's tongue darted into his mouth. Ash even moaned a little bit when the older trainer tasted every inch of his.

At the moment, they broke the kiss and looked straight into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Lance" Ash blushed.

"I…I love you too, Ash." And they shared their long, passionate kiss again.


End file.
